The invention relates to a mounting means on hardware or fittings, especially brackets or holders which have at least one base part with a bearing surface for fastening to a wall or the like and a cover part which can be pressed onto the base part and covers it completely in the installed state, having first fastening means associated with the fully installed state of the cover part, which in its assembled state prevents even partial unintentional removal but in the separated state permits complete removal of the cover part from the base part.
Known mounting devices of this kind are used, for example, on soap dishes, drinking glass holders, ashtrays, multipurpose shelves or the like, but also on push plates on doors, door plates, rosettes, letter slot covers, or the like, especially in the household and sanitary areas. They have, for example, matching undercuts (DE-OS Nos. 20 56 723 and 24 37 051) which when the cover part is in the installed state form a snap fastening between the cover part and the base part. Such mounting means are widely used and therefore, when they are employed in areas exposed to the public, e.g., in schools, swimming pools or the like, they are not very theft-resistant. The same considerations apply to mounting devices with pin fastenings.
Mounting devices of the kind described above have therefore been disclosed whose fastening means have spring-loaded pins mounted in the bottom parts (DE-OS Nos. 31 02 191, 31 05 216 and 31 05 217) or resilient tongues provided on the cover or base parts (DE-OS No. 25 35 894). These spring-loaded pins or tongues are engaged in the installed state in a recess or behind a projection or the like on the other part and can be forced out of the engaged position through an opening in the cover part with a finger or tool when the cover part is to be removed from the base part.
Often a theft-proofing means is additionally provided such that the spring pins or resilient tongues can be disengaged only in a very specific position and/or preferably only through a very small opening. To remove the cover part, therefore, either an exact knowledge of the theft-proofing device and/or a special tool are necessary.
Even mounting devices of the kind last described are not always sufficiently theft-proof, because the openings necessary for releasing the catch are indeed in a concealed location but cannot be made entirely invisible. Aside from that, these openings permit the entry of dirt, soap, moisture or the like, which must be avoided, especially when the fastening means is used in wet rooms, in order to prevent corrosion, mildew or the like in the cavities between the bottom parts and top parts, and to reduce to a minimum the need for cleaning and maintaining the upper and base parts. The same applies to mounting means having pins which can be released only after a locking means has been unlocked through an opening formed in the cover part (DE-OS No. 25 35 894).
It is the purpose of the invention to construct the mounting means referred to above such that, in spite of the presence of a special theft-proof lock, no openings need to be provided in the cover part.